


Quick Kiss

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Yuto backed away stunned in silence.[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']





	Quick Kiss

Yuto backed away stunned in silence. Yuya looked at him, his lips were pursed from the kiss he had just shared with the other duelist. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked asked, confused. Yuto shook his head quickly and tried to lose the look of surprise on his face.

“N-n, nothing. It’s just,” He stuttered, his cheeks slightly pink. “I just didn’t think you’d kissed me. So I was kind of surprised.“ 

"Oh, I see.” Yuya smiled brightly and kissed him again on the lips. “Well there, I did it, well twice actually.” Yuto’s faced darkened even more and Yuya’s smile slowly turned into a smirk.

“Heh, You’re face is almost as red as my hair now.” 


End file.
